It Helps
by MinaTheGodssOfKawwi
Summary: A trashy story with a bad ending


(Welcome back this story is like romeo and juliet just Reinako edition! And Mamoru is reading it to Chibiusa so please enjoy and leave a review!)

"Laying side by side… To lovers who are forbidden to love…" Mamoru sat in a quiet dark room with a book in his hands. "Daddy read it! Read my favorite story!" Chibiusa yelled at him in her bratty voice "Oh ok ok" He sighed.

"One day on the planet of Venus there lived a princess, She always wanted to travel to the moon but she never had time to, Then her father came into her room one late night and asked her if she wanted to go to Mars…"

*In book*

"Daddy I hate Mars! We all do! Why would we want to go there?" The little blonde asked "Because Minako we have business to do! Mars needs food and we need there metals for weapons" He had a tone "Now do you want to go or not?" He asked her again "Fine…" She sighed "Thank you we will leave tomorrow morning" He walked out of her room. "I should get some stuff ready…" She walked over and looked thru her drawers to find something to wear. She saw a short pale yellowish goldish dress "This will do!" She ran over to her door and grabbed her fancy Venusian sandals. "Perfect I do have to look my best on the barbaric planet Mars" She giggled, insulting their planet was fun to the venusians.

The next morning her father came into her room about three in the morning to be exact. "Mina come on wake up…!" He shaked his daughter awake "W-what…? Daddy what time is it?" She asked "It's time to go to Mars. Now get dressed and let's go to the shuttle" He walked out of her room leaving her to get ready. She grabbed her dress and slipped it over her head and put on her sandals "Brush...Brush where is my brush…" She scanned the room for her brush "Oh! There it is!" She ran over and grabbed it. Lightly brushing her long golden hair she ran out to the shuttle to meet her father "Daddy!" She ran into his arms "Ok my little Aino let's go to Mars" They walked on the shuttle and sat down. "Mina you look wonderful" "Well I have to look my best for Mars!" She said with pride "Now don't be too cocky" Her father laughed. The shuttle took them to Mars in a matter of minutes.

"Father why did the Venusian king have to bring his daughter?" The Marian girl asked her king "Because she has always wanted to travel of course!" Her father smiled "And of course we have to give the princess herself everything she wants!" The raven haired girl groaned. "Just deal with it or you will be sent to 'the chamber'" He looked at his little girl with fire in his eyes. "Yes father!" She had her hands behind her back.

The shuttle arrived and the two Venusians walked onto the cold ground of Mars "It's so…" The blonde girl spoke "Yes Mars is very plain…" His voice trailed off. The Martian king greeted the Venusians at the shuttle. "Ah Aino your daughter still looking beautiful" He sighed seeing the Venusians beauty "And Hino your daughter still looking fierce and ready for battle" He said proudly. "Yes she is the commander of are armies" The Marsain king said happy "Well then we should be getting to the meeting" The Martian king said in his stern voice, The Venusian king agreed "Mina?" "Yes Daddy?" "You can go hang out with the Martian princess" He smiled "Oh… ok" She said with a grin.

The two kings walked off to the meeting room and left their two daughters in the dust. "Come with me" The raven grabbed the blonde's hand and started running "W-where are we going?" The blonde asked, The raven kept quiet. They arrived at a big staircase "Come" The raven spoke again dragging the blonde up the stairs "Is this your room?" The blonde asked "Yes please sit on the bed "Oh ok" The blonde sat on the bed obeying instructions from the raven girl. "What's your name?" The blonde asked "My is, Rei" "Oh my name is-" "Stop… I know your name I read lots about you" She said looked at he bookcase. "I read stories about you and how pretty and nice you are but in the flesh you are…" She stopped "You are not nice you are pity" She said disappointed in the blonde "How am I pity?" SHe asked "The way you dress and the way your father acts. Just everything about you!" "I dont think im pity" The blonde said.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways…" The raven walked over and got a rope "Why do you say that…?" The blonde asked "Because now we have you where we want you" She threw the rope around her and pulled it tight "Guards come in!" The Martian princess yelled. The guards rushed in like a ocean "Take her the chamber…" Rei gazed looking at the goddess of love just were she wanted her "H-hey w-wait!" "Time to sleep" The guard put a cloth around her mouth she breathed in the dust from the cloth making her pass out. The guards dragged her to the chamber and threw her on the floor "Minako!" Her dad rushed to her and picked up her body tearing the cloth from her mouth "Daddy?" She coughed "Mina i'm sorry I brung you here" "It's fine I just wanna go home" She cried seeing the pools of blood around her even human skulls scattered on the floor. The walls look like blood was seeping thru them they even seemed to have veins in them "It ok Mina" He tried to comfort his daughter.

The king and the princess looked at the Venusians threw a window in the chamber "Great job Rei now go destroy Venus and you get whatever you want" He said proudly "Yes father" She walked out of the room.

"Alright bitches! We are going to go to Venus! And we are going to fuck up their shit!" Rei yelled at her army "Yes Ma'am!" Her army yelled back at her. She lead them onto the shuttles and they set off to Venus. Soon they got to Venus and started swarming out breaking out the tall architectural buildings made out of clean white marble. Burning every last thing in view burning down houses to scare out the Venusians in hiding. Rei approached the palace "Finally i'm here…" She walked into the palace most of the guard were dead or gone. She looked at the wall seeing paintings of sunsets and winter cabins "Why do Venusians make such pointless things? Painting so feed you or clothe you" "Pointless…" She kept walking until she saw the throne room seeing a huge bookcase full of Venusian history. She looked thru them she found a book call "The Love Of Venus" "What a name" SHe said sarcastically. She kept walking finding the dead body of the queen she had a bottle of poison next to her "I guess she couldn't take it" Rei picked up the poison seeing that it was called Esens she didn't know what it meant she couldn't speak Venusian after all but she did read books in Venusian. She kept looking around and she saw what she was there for "Holy fuck… Its just like in the books" She stared at the Golden Rose "Its is said to be the life of Venus" She mumbled. She took it out of its glass and looked at it once more "Damn…" She put it in her bag and started running. "Alright hoes let's go!" she called her army and they all got on the shuttle.

They arrived back on Mars she left the shuttle and walked back to see her father. "Father! I'm back we destroyed Venus" She called hiding the Golden Rose in her bag "Wonderful i'm proud of you! Now let's get down to the Slave Trade that's where we moved the king and princess" He said "Yes let's go" She said. They walked down to the Slave Trade and stood in the best view of the slaves. "Now then Rei what did you want?" He asked "You said I could have anything I wanted" She responded "Oh yes! Now dear what do you want as a trophy?" He asked "I want her" She pointed at the blonde "Aw Rei why not her father or some other slave? She is so weak" He wanted the blonde for himself "Father I want her!" She got a tone "Fine…" He sighed. She walked down and patted the blonde's head "I claim her as mine now!" The martian princess raised her hand into the air. "Come slave" She dragged Mina to her room and sat her down "So what did they do to you? You dress is in rags you can see almost your whole body" The raven smiled. Mina stayed quiet not daring to look at the raven "Can you not speak are language?" The raven asked the blonde "I can speak it I just don't want to tell you my name" The blonde spoke "How do you know it you're from Venus?" She asked "I learned from their books" She said "I found them in my Library" she added "Well then you should get cleaned up we have a long night ahead of us…" The raven looked up and down Mina's body "Rei" Mina whispered "Don't say my name in vain" "Vain?! Vain?! You are so damn stupid!" She yelled at Rei "But you are I am your master, Supreme God!" She yelled "No your not why would you be…?" The blonde asked "Because Venus is gone it will be destroyed in a day or two" She said "What? What do you mean it can't be gone?" "Me and my army destroyed it crushed every last living thing! The only thing you are princess of now is the planet of Death…" She laughed at her own joke. "No! I'm the princess of love! Not death!" The death princess yelled "Well you _were_ the princess of love" She laughed again "But now you're _my_ princess of love" "No! I wouldn't want you in a thousand years" She had tears running down her cheeks "Now…" Rei pulled Mina closer their lips brushing against each other "Minako…" She whispered putting her lips onto Mina's "Mmm Mina your lips are soft and warm" Rei moaned into the kiss. Minako bit down and made her lip bleed, Rei tasted the blood from her own lip she didn't care she was enjoying the kiss "Reiko…" She pulled away "Come to my bed. I will fulfill your every desire. The sweet and gentle ones, the dark ones you can't even admit to yourself that you have. The ones that crawl under your skin, that are begging to be released." She looked at Minako with lust filled eyes " "There is no way i'm sleeping with you!" "Why?" She ask "You think that just from me kissing you and you being nice is going to get me to sleep with you?! What do you think I am a whore?" She yelled at Rei "I was so damn nice to you!" She yelled "Rei you need to talk to more people" She giggled "Now I will be sleeping on the floor" She placed a blanket from Rei's bed on the floor and she layed down. "Now good night" She said putting her head on her arm acting like it was a pillow "Oh Minako what am I going to do with you…" Rei sighed.

(The end! WooHoo! I hoped you enjoyed leave a review and bye!)


End file.
